I Kissed A Girl
by LittleTayy
Summary: A funny one-shot. Why are all of Sun Hill gathered around the female locker rooms? And how did the new PC. make them all feel extremely dumb and stupid? Based on I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.


**AN: Hey well this was inspired by the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, hence the title and was written to help overcome writers block. Also most if not all the characters are OOC. It's just funny so yeah read please. Luvya, Cheers, Tee.**

I Kissed a Girl

'I kissed a girl and I liked it…' Where the words that had bought attention to the girls locker room by the male relief at Sun Hill. Will, Ben, Smithy and Stone where all stood around the girls locker room, with their ears plastered to the wall and door listening to the "conversation" the girls where supposedly having.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it.' Beth said trying hard not to laugh.

'The taste of her cherry chap stick?' Sally countered, as Emma and Diane covered their mouths trying to stifle their laughter.

'Did it feel so wrong?' Emma then said after a minute to get her breath back.

'Did it feel so right?' Diane asked Beth, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Will, Ben, Smithy and Stone all stood rooted to the spot at what they had just heard. Had Beth really kissed a girl?

'Did Beth just say she kissed a girl?' Will asked shocked, just as Tony and Roger walked passed.

'Who kissed a girl?' Tony asked as he and Roger noticed the men.

'Beth.' They all said at once.

'Here listen.' Smithy said pointing to the spare space of wall. So both Tony and Roger listened to the girls' conversation.

'I kissed a girl, too.' Sally said.

'Just to try it?' Diane played along.

'I hope your boyfriend don't mind it.' Emma said winking as she heard voices outside of the locker room. She winked again then held two thumbs up to the rest of the girls.

'Did it feel so wrong?' Beth asked, in mock shock.

'No….It felt so right.' Sally said sighing.

Just as before the men all looked at each other shocked. They couldn't believe Sally had kissed a girl as well. Just then a thought struck Smithy.

'Do you think they kissed each other?' He asked at the surrounding blokes.

'Who kissed each other?' Jo asked, as she, Neil, Grace and Mickey joined the men standing outside of the locker room. The rest of the men agreed with Jo. They had no idea what Smithy was talking about.

'Argh! Beth and Sally. They both said they kissed a girl. It could have been each other.' Smithy said going back to listening to the girls. The four new arrivals, Jo, Neil, Grace and Mickey all looked at each other then the men and decided to listen against the wall too.

'It's not what us girls do.' Diane said, falling over herself from laughing.

'Not how we should behave, I'm so confused.' Emma swooned as she helped Diane up off the floor she had fallen to.

'I want to try you on.' Sally said to Beth who was by the door.

'I'm curious for you.' Beth countered, as she heard a collective gasp from everyone outside. Grinning wildly to the other girls, nodding her head in a silent signal to start the next part of their little game with the boys. Little did they know that just about the whole station was outside.

Everyone was still listening, with ears plastered to the walls, when they heard what Sally and Beth said. Smithy looked up triumphantly and grinned.

'I told ya.' He said, going back to listening, as Nikki and Gina rounded the corner, heading to the locker room to change.

'What's going on here?' Gina asked, expectantly seeing the male population of relief look fairly shifty especially Will, Ben, Smithy and Stone. Then she cast her gaze on half of CID, who looked very uncomfortable at being caught with the relief.

'Aww, there was a party and we weren't invited?' Terry said with Kezia, grinning from behind Gina and Nikki.

'No, just listen.' Smithy said, pointing to the wall. Gina looked reluctant, but did so anyway, so the others followed her lead.

'Oh Sally…Oh.' Beth moaned against the locker trying hard to sound real. Emma let out a high pitched squeal as she giggled at Beth. Sally then signalled Emma to say what she was meant to say.

'Diane please more…that feels so good.' Emma gasped, as she tried not to laugh, as she imagined the guys' faces right now.

'What the hell is going on in there?' Nikki asked, sounding suddenly angry hearing Diane's name. Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

'Oh c'mon Nikki, you can't tell me you don't know what they are doing to each other in there.' Gina said, eying her suspiciously. As they where all about to go back to listening Sam and Phil joined them.

'Gina what's going on? Why are you all outside the female locker room?' Sam asked like she didn't really want to know.

'Yes that's a very good question, Sam. Anyone care to explain?' They all heard Heaton say as he approached with Jack.

'Sir, we where just…' Neil started, but was cut off by Jack.

'Listening into the female locker room?' Jack asked daring Neil to challenge him.

'Yes, sir. But really you should hear what they are saying.' Heaton was unsure but his curiosity got the better of him as he leaned against the wall to listen. As he did so Sam, Phil and Jack decided if the Supt. was then they could to.

'You kissed a girl?' Beth said in mock shock, again.

'And you liked it?' Sally said, following Beth's example.

'The taste of her cherry chap stick or just to try it?' Diane said, just like Beth and Sally.

'She got my attention I don't even know her name.' Emma said trying to sound real.

'It doesn't matter. She was your experimental game. Human nature.' Sally said, as an answer.

'Well I don't think we should be listening in on their personal lives.' Sam said responsibly, she soon went quiet as everyone shot her a dirty look. Everyone then went back to listening when new WPC Arylie Anderson came into the hall thinking that they were all weird. When she saw they were all of them were listening to the wall she decided to listening as well.

'It's no big deal, it's innocent.' Beth said.

'It's not what good girls do.' Sally sighed.

'My head gets so confused.' Emma admitted guiltily.

'It's so hard to obey.' Diane agreed, as they all fell into a fit of giggles.

As WPC Arylie Anderson listened to the girls supposed "conversation", she started to laugh to herself. She realised what they where doing and couldn't help but think how smart it was. Everyone was obviously easily fooled. Everyone heard her laughing and turned to her to see why.

'Why are you laughing?' Smithy asked, before anyone else could.

'Are you serious? You have never heard any of that before?' She asked disbelief evident.

'Um, no. Why should we have?' Neil asked.

'It's a song. What they are saying are song lyrics. I can't believe you've never heard it before.' Arylie asked surprised. They all looked at her incredulously; they had all thought it was real.

'What's the song called?' Mickey asked, breaking the silence.

'I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. It's everywhere, in fact I think its number one on the charts. What do you all listen to?' She laughed shaking her head as she opened the locker room door. As she opened the door the four girls filed out as if nothing was wrong.

'Hey, what are you all doing?' Diane asked looking around.

'Yeah, why are you lot still here?' Emma said, pretending to be confused.

'We thought you'd have been at the pub by now.' Sally said, innocently.

'Mmm…That's why we took a little bit longer getting changed. Anyway, first rounds on us. Cya.' Beth chirped, agreeing with the others. With that they all walked off, leaving the rest of Sun Hill behind watching after them disbelief clear on all their faces, all thinking the same thing: I can't believe they tricked us. We'll get 'em back.


End file.
